


The Fiery Bet!

by PunchDrunk123



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Kirby (Video Games), Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers, Warioware
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchDrunk123/pseuds/PunchDrunk123
Summary: After a sparring session on the Smash Bros. Battlefield, Captain Falcon decides to bribe several different smashers into a chaotic bet that would test to see whether he or Ken has the strongest, most fiery punch!
Kudos: 8





	The Fiery Bet!

It was late in the afternoon. The setting sun had painted a lovely orange hue over the sky, though the darkness was beginning to creep and take over. Basking in the sunset were two fierce fighters, duking it out on Battlefield: a small, ancient island floating in the middle of the sky, overgrown and chock-full of destroyed ruins and azure-blue crystals that poked out from the remarkably flat ground.

On the left side of the map, clenching his winded stomach in pain, was Captain Falcon: a fierce bounty hunter that had participated in smash since the original twelve. A veteran, people call him, but he doesn't like a title that makes him sound like an old, grizzled man. His gloves were black with soot, his clothes were creased from the combination of sweat and heat from his punches, and his face was slightly bruised. Whatever fight he was in, it was certainly not looking good for him in particular.

In contrast, the right side of the map contained the young fierce warrior: Ken Masters. Not long ago had he received the letter for Smash upon defeating Little Mac in a one-on-one fight in the ring, though whilst he cherishes that memory, the encounter he had with Incineroar shortly after had made him despise the memory at the same time. Whilst Falcon was coated in battle scars on his person, Ken was more or less untouched. His red, sleeveless gi was as good as new, his gloves had small traces of soot but nothing too major, and his face was as handsome as it was before.

Falcon panted heavily, half-kneeling half-standing at his position. "I can still fight!"

"Even with all those bruises? I've only fought you a handful of times, but I think I'm already starting to fully understand you! That is if I haven't already proven that by reading all your attacks!" Ken teased, lowering his guard and beginning to walk forward. "You ready to finish this?"

No response. Falcon's head simply hung downwards, causing concern from Ken.

"Pssh, no way can you still fight!" He chuckled, lowering his guard further and continuing to approach. "Let's get you some water and some rest, eh sport?"

The blatant mockery and patronization angered him, but he kept his composure, waiting for Ken to fully lower his guard.

In order to trick him further, he attempted to stand up, but immediately slouched back into his previous position, letting out a quiet yet prominent grunt of pain.

At that point, Ken's arms were at his sides, and he walked closer to Captain Falcon. "Looks like I win!" He cheered. "If only there was at least someone else to see this, but they seem to be fixed on those blocky weirdos than two proper fighters duking it ou-"

"FALCON KICK!"

Captain Falcon lunged forward, leg-first, a massive trail of blazing flames trailing behind him as he quickly approached the surprised Ken.

As soon as he made contact with him...

"Nice try!" He yelled, blocking the fiery kick with his forearm. Unfortunately for Falcon, Ken had parried his attack, and all he could do now was await his punishment for going in too early.

Ken used his right fist to hook Falcon in the chest, then he mirrored that attack with his left fist before preparing his right arm. The entire limb was glowing orange, fire violently swirled around his hand before...

"SHORYUKEN!" He cried, rocketing upwards with the already-weakened Falcon at the end of his flaming fist.

Whilst he had shot out a warcry when throwing his uppercut, Falcon shot out a cry of despair and horror, flying into the air before flopping back down onto the ground a few seconds later, completely defeated.

"Okay," he hissed from the burning he felt throughout his whole body. "You win this match, but only because I'm rusty when it comes to fighting you and Ryu!"

"Oh please," Ken smugly sniggered, helping Falcon to his feet. "You haven't won against him once, and you only managed to defeat me once out of the what, five times we've fought? Rusty or not, you're just outmatched!"

Falcon rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Just get me out of this wasteland, will you?"

"I'll try, but I think I beat you up a little too hard. You can barely walk," he observed. "No biggie! I'll have to uppercut you onto that top platform, which won't take much effort from me!"

"W-wait, I can make it without you having to do that!" He gulped. "T-trust me!"

In response to his panic, Ken laughed, shaking his head. "Man Falcon, you're one gullible geezer."

"Only because you're the type of person who'd come to that conclusion," he bitterly spat.

After a few painful minutes of Falcon climbing onto the top platform of the Battlefield, he and Ken sat side by side with their legs hanging from the edge, exhausted from the sparring session.

"You know, the time I beat you was THE first time we ever fought!" Falcon grinned. "The look on your face when I scorched you with that Falcon Punch will forever be stuck in my head!"

Ken folded his arms and turned towards him. "Yeah, sure, I didn't know what I was getting myself into! That's why I've read you like a book ever since, and I bet my Shoryuken gets you in more agony than any of your Falcon Punches!"

Suddenly, he was surprised to see that his rival was offended. "You think your puny uppercuts burn more than my Falcon Punch?!"

"Wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," he insisted.

"I deal with a lot of your smug lies, Ken, but I'm not letting you get away with this one!" Falcon cracked his knuckles. "We'll see who has the more painful punch tomorrow. Just promise to be back here at 6 PM sharp tomorrow!"

A laugh erupted from him, echoing across the skies. "ANOTHER sparring session? You don't know when to quit!"

"Tsk... it'll be a lot more than sparring," he uttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the top platform of the Battlefield began glowing, though neither of them reacted to it in the slightest; they regularly continued their well-needed relaxation after the physically draining duel. When the period of glowing finally came to an end, the platform sluggishly began to shift away from the island, exiting the land...

*ONE DAY LATER*

Though it was beginning to get quite late, the sun was still shining strong in the baby blue sky, showering the island of Battlefield with a bright glare, as well as sweltering heat. Though the handful of fighters that were present at the Battlefield were to experience heat much greater than the uncomfortable rays of light that already made them wipe beads of sweat from their brows.

Ken arrived via the same platform that had exited him from the Battlefield lands after his victorious duel with Falcon yesterday, gawking at the sight of not one, or two, or three, but FOUR fighters already waiting there for him, sitting down and twiddling their own thumbs.

"What's he up to?" Masters thought, using his hand to shade his eyes from the bright sun. "And why are they here?"

Once the platform finally aligned itself onto the Battlefield island, he hopped off and onto the main ground and immediately pointing to the refreshed Falcon. "Did you bring an audience this time? Way to make your defeat more embarrassing..."

"We ain't no audience!" Roared a large, boisterous penguin, snugly wrapped in royal attire. Obviously, half a glance told Ken that one of the surprise guests at the Battlefield was none other than King Dedede.

"Yeah! We're like, err, test subjects or-a something," said a short, plump biker picking his nose. The sight, smell, and voice of him can't be mistaken: Wario was another one of the three surprise guests. "I-a didn't really pay attention, all I know is that I'm-a going to be rich by the end of today. Falcon owes me enough money for a hefty stash of-a garlic!"

Little Mac, the third and final guest at Battlefield, folded his arms. "Maybe paying attention would have been the wise move there, Wario."

"Eh?" Wario removed his finger from his nose and wiped it on his shirt, pulling an angry scowl. "You're acting like-a Wario can't handle everything, kid! I can-a handle anything you-a throw at me!" He pointed to himself and cackled. "Wahahaha!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to tank one o' those Falcon Punch thingies!" Dedede wrung his hands. "Especially for a stash of food!"

Suddenly, the stocky grotesque biker froze. "S-say what? We have to-a get hit by one of those for the money?!" Wario began sweating further, his teeth profusely chattering.

Upon seeing his arrogance fade away in mere seconds, Mac placed his hands on his hips mockingly. "What's wrong? You can handle anything and everything, right?"

"Psssh, of-a course I can! My teeth is-a just chattering because it's... er... cold!" Wario said, cracking an anxious grin.

"Ain't it sunny?" Dedede interrogated.

"Oh shut up," he denied.

Ken looked to Captain Falcon and raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You brought Little Mac, King Dedede, and Wario out here just so we can compare the power of our punches?"

"After some bribing, that's exactly what I did!" The bounty hunter fixed his helmet. "You said that your punch is stronger than my own, so I'm going to have these three compare our strength to settle who's right!"

"So you gathered some pain critics just to see who the stronger fighter is?" He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity, but he quickly broke out of the laughter as he shot a finger over to his rival. "I'll bite! On one condition..."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"The loser gets punched, and they get punched HARD," suggested Ken.

Falcon was shocked to hear the stakes raised to that degree, but he accepted regardless. "Very well! May the better opponent win. Now, which one of you three wants to feel the wrath of a Falcon Punch first?"

Wario immediately dashed behind Dedede, obscuring himself from their sight.

"Get your big grubby hands off of my robes ya parasite!" He demanded. "I can feel the bacteria crawlin' up my back, thanks to you!"

Dedede shoved the petrified villain away as he approached his dealer of pain with smug confidence. "Gimme your hardest!"

He walked up to him, stared him in the eye, and reeled his fist back, rings of fire circling around his whole body, already charring the precious robes that Dedede unwisely decided to wear for the occasion.

"FALCON..." He paused as the ring dissipated... shortly before coming back. "PUUUUNCH!"

A bird-shaped punch of scorching heat collided with Dedede, immediately setting the whole penguin ablaze momentarily before sending him flying across the whole battlefield.

"GAAAAAAH!" He cried, slamming into the cold ground and lying there. "OWWWW! MY WHOLE BODY'S BURNIN' UP!"

"Relax, all the fire's gone, for the most part," Little Mac reassured. "That looked pretty painful."

"YA THINK?!" Dedede scolded, still lying face-first against the rocky floor. "I think I need to take five before I let anyone else punch me!"

The racer felt a wave of adrenaline rush through his body. There was no way Ken would have a more painful attack, and he was going to prove it further by punching two more victims!

Next up, due to Wario's fearful non-compliance, was Little Mac, biting his lip and repeating, "do it for the money..." over and over again.

He slowly approached Captain Falcon and rose his fists up to provide some form of guard against the relentless punch of burning destruction that he would be enduring.

Similar to last time, Falcon approached, made eye-contact, and reeled his fist back. The same fire-ring pattern appeared and disappeared as it did with King Dedede.

"FALCON... PUUUUNCH!" He bellowed, thrusting his fist straight into and through Mac's guard, causing him to fly off the edge of the Battlefield.

Using his remaining strength to avoid an embarrassing fall, he lunged across the air and barely made it back to the ledge of the arena, scrambling up and collapsing next to the still-beaten Dedede. "I think I'll need to take five too..."

"A pipsqueak like you would need to take five years!" Spat Dedede between pants.

All that remained was Wario, who awkwardly stood there, facing the power-hungry Captain Falcon.

"Sheesh," Ken observed. "I wonder how much money he paid them?" He thought.

Wario gulped as he yet again drew closer, not even bothering to make eye-contact as he reeled back his fists and repeated the same pattern.

"FALCON... PUUUUNCH!"

"OH NO!" He squealed, flying across the Battlefield upon contact with the fist and landing square on Dedede's exhausted body, causing him to suddenly gasp with panic.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY EVERYTHING OFF ME, WARIO!" He hollered, shoving Wario off of him and onto Little Mac.

Similarly, the boxer was also sent into a panic. "Don't shove him onto me! Shove him the other way!"

Little Mac proceeded to toss the biker next to him, leaving all of them in pain.

"See!" Falcon smirked. "I'm clearly the stronger fighter! I don't think your little punch is capable of causing more havoc than my Falcon Punch, that's for sure!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "In your dreams! I got a punch that'll easily lead them to the decision that I'm the strongest!"

"I'd like to see you try," he sarcastically offered, kneeling down.

As he approached the three, Ken couldn't help but feel slightly empathetic. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but just know that Falcon bribed you into doing this, and so I'll be able to get payback on him for you once I show him just how powerful I am!"

"WAAAAAHH!" Shouted Wario, praying for the attack to not be as painful.

"Maybe if both of you got your butt's kicked, then it'd feel like payback!" Dedede opined through gritted teeth.

The warrior cracked his knuckles and his neck before getting into position, reaching into the inside of his red gi simultaneously.

To the sheer horror of everyone there, a smash ball had been tucked into his clothing, the dense, blinding entity was now within the confines of his own hands, and Captain Falcon immediately scrambled to his feet. 

"Hey, t-that's cheating!" He accused.

"I'll admit it, Falcon. My Shoryuken isn't as powerful as your Falcon Punch. But, if we're going to compare our strongest punch, then I might as well break one of these to give 'em my strongest!" Ken proceed to toss the smash ball into the air before kicking it, breaking it open. Energy immediately swirled around him, casting him in a fiery rainbow outline, his eyes a pale yellow in color.

The three braced themselves, huddling up as Ken hopped above them...

"TAKE THIS!"

"SHINRYUKEN!"

A fiery tornado formed around Ken, sucking the three below him up and into the heart of the attack, burning them immensely. Within the first half a second of experiencing the move, all of them knew that it would be so much worse than anything Falcon could throw at them.

After another second of experiencing the painful final smash, all three of them were shot into the air, all of them conveniently landing on the top exit platform of Battlefield.

"Well then!" He called to them. "Who has the stronger punch?!"

One after the other, they all answered with "Ken" with minimal enthusiasm.

Falcon was now sweating, he shuddered with a wave of defeat similar to the one he felt yesterday, and much like yesterday, that wave of defeat would be accompanied by pain.

One step after the other, Ken's victorious smirk grew more and more until he was right in front of Falcon.

"Well, I know who I'm going to avoid sparring with," Falcon said, bracing himself for the...

"SHORYUKEN!"


End file.
